Morgan DeWitt
Morgan DeWitt was a fictional character from ''The Bold and the Beautiful''. The role was played from 2000-2001 and again in 2005 by actress Sarah Buxton. 'Before the start of B&B' Morgan, a former Forrester model in the early '80s, then had an affair with the boss' son, Ridge Forrester, who was quite a few years older than her. Stephanie, Ridge's mother, didn't approve to the relationship. When Morgan turns up pregnant, she confides in Stephanie, who's convinced that her son is too young to raise a child. She convinces the young woman that an abortion and leaving LA is the only solution to this matter. '2000-2001' At the request of the new CEO, Brooke Logan, Morgan (Sarah Buxton) begins to work as a designer for Forrester Creations. Ridge, who is now married to Dr. Taylor Hayes Forrester, was surprised to see his former lover back in the family business. Morgan seems to have recovered from their one-time affair and becomes very good friends with Taylor. But soon she discovers that she's still not able to get over the abortion, and blamed Stephanie for everything that has gone wrong in her life. She finally admitted to Ridge that she had an abortion all those years ago, who is shocked of the actions of his mother. Ridge and Taylor decide to stand by Morgan's side when she will get herself artificially inseminated. Just before the insemination she changed her mind. She just didn't want any man's baby, she wanted a child by Ridge! Unfortunately, Ridge and Taylor weren't keen on the idea. When Taylor was out of town, Morgan tricked Ridge in believing that his wife has agreed that he donated sperm to allow Morgan to get pregnant, and even agreed with them doing it the 'old-fashioned way'. Ridge found out that Morgan had lied to him and demanded a pregnancy test. Morgan, who wanted to keep Ridge from wanting to be involved with the baby, showed him a fake pregnancy test. She then confessed to Clarke Garrison that she was truly pregnant with Ridge's baby. She could keep her pregnancy hidden for a while, but Stephanie soon forces Morgan to admit the truth. She told Ridge then that she was going to keep quiet about the father of the baby, and tells everybody that she was artificially inseminated. Morgan was happy when Stephanie had a friendly chat with her over some tea, but when she found out Stephanie laced her tea with a drug that would have caused a miscarriage had she consumed it, Morgan vowed revenge on Stephanie. Morgan learned she was having a boy and lied to Taylor that she'd been artificially inseminated. Standing on a chair to reach a book, Morgan fell but emerged with only a small tear in her placenta. Angry that Clarke had ruined her chances with Ridge by telling Ridge he knew Morgan was having his baby, Morgan sicced a python on Clarke and nearly killed him; Morgan threatened to finish Clarke if he told Taylor she was pregnant by Ridge. But after Ridge told Taylor himself, Morgan and Taylor got into an argument that ended with Morgan falling down the stairs and losing her baby. Morgan refused Stephanie's genuine condolences about losing her child. Hearing Taylor badmouth her, Morgan chewed up the psychiatrist's referral Taylor gave her and spit it in Taylor's face. Morgan agreed to leave town and accepted Stephanie's plane ticket, but returned to Los Angeles with Ridge and Taylor's baby daughter, Steffy Forrester, in tow; Morgan had followed Ridge and Taylor to St. Thomas and kidnapped the girl, with everyone believing Steffy had been washed overboard a boat and killed by a shark. Morgan dyed Steffy's hair red to match hers and renamed the child "Stacey." Morgan fired her housekeeper, Norita, and threatened to hurt her husband and children if Norita said anything about her "daughter." Getting herself rehired at Forrester after she threatened to sue, Morgan ran into Genoa City psychiatrist Tim Reid, whom Morgan had known as a teenager. When Taylor tracked Morgan down and heard Steffy in the other room, Morgan imprisoned Taylor in her basement and seduced Tim into helping her confine Taylor. With Ridge thinking Taylor had walked out on him, Morgan tried to entice Ridge but scrambled to explain when Ridge found a drawing of Steffy's in her purse. Morgan was thrilled when Ridge took her out for a fancy dinner, not realizing he was fishing for information; feeling Ridge was finally hers, Morgan prepared to shoot Taylor. But Morgan's plan was foiled when Ridge, who recognized Morgan's dogs from Steffy's drawing, crashed his car through Morgan's house and rescued Taylor. Morgan went on the run with Tim, but heard the Forresters were hiring a clown for little Steffy's birthday and cast herself in the role. Morgan entertained the kids at Steffy's party and narrowly escaped detection when Steffy recognized Tim; when the party was over, Morgan cornered Stephanie alone. Morgan hit Stephanie and tried to choke her, going into the Forrester pool after Stephanie punched her. Morgan was left to die in the water, but she emerged and tried to drown Stephanie in her bathtub before finally being arrested. Four years later, Morgan was released from an asylum and saw a disoriented Ridge at the Café Russe, hoping to apologize to him for what she did, but Ridge collapsed in front of her. Thinking Ridge was drunk, Morgan let him sleep it off in her hotel room, but when she told him that his new wife, Brooke, had called his cell phone, he didn't know who Brooke was. Morgan realized Ridge's memory lapse was caused by a concussion and spirited him away to Venice, Italy. Morgan removed Ridge's wedding ring and pretended they were together, then convinced her neurologist mother, Natalie DeWitt, to tend to Ridge's concussion. Though Natalie had been impressed by all the progress Morgan made in therapy, Morgan faked an e-mail from Ridge, telling Brooke he was leaving her, then hired an impostor "Brooke" so Ridge could dump "Brooke" in person. Morgan told Natalie she wouldn't let Ridge go until he'd gotten her pregnant to make up for the two babies she lost. Morgan's scheme unraveled when Ridge couldn't make love to her because he had memory flashes of Brooke, and when Ridge's sometime adversary, Amber Moore, saw Morgan with the missing Ridge. Morgan tried to stop Amber from calling the police, then listened as Natalie took responsibility for Morgan's mental problems, admitting Morgan essentially grew up without a mother because Natalie was always working. Before Amber took Ridge back to Los Angeles, Morgan broke down, with Natalie promising to get Morgan more psychiatric help; Morgan was last seen crying in her mother's arms and hasn't been mentioned since. Category:The Bold and the Beautiful characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists